cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Black
Jack Black (1969 - ) Frontman of the comedy/rock band Tenacious D a.k.a. Thomas Jacob Black Film Deaths *''Waterworld'' (1995) [Pilo''t]: Either killed by Kevin Costner when he invades the smoker`s boat, or he dies from the explosion when Kevin Costner drops the flair into the oil pit. (They never really show him die but it`s assumable that all of the smokers die at the end of the film.) *Mars Attacks! (1996)'' [Billy Glenn Norris]: Disintegrated/burned with a ray-gun by a Martian, after he makes a futile attack and then immediately surrenders. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Jackal (1997)'' [Ian Lamont]: Machine-gunned by Bruce Willis in the woods, after Bruce shoots off Jack's arm while testing his new gun. *''I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998)'' [Titus Telesco]: Stabbed in the chest with garden shears by Muse Watson (after using his hook to pin his hand to a table). His body is later seen when Mekhi Phifer and Matthew Settle discover him, then again in a subterranean room along with all of Muse and Matthew's victims. *''Goosebumps'' (2015) [R.L. Stine, Slappy The Dummy, and [The Invisible Boy]: Playing a dual role, Slappy is sucked into a manuscripts along with every monster from it. (R.L. Stine and The Invisible Boy survive the movie.) *''Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016; animated)'' [Po the Panda]: Providing the voice of a panda, commits suicide by performing the Wushi Finger Hold on himself in order to bring Kai (voiced by J.K. Simmons) back to the spirit realm to defeat him. He later comes back from the spirit realm through the power of Chi. TV Deaths *''The X-Files: DPO (1995)'' [Bart 'Zero' Liquori]: Electrocuted when Giovanni Ribisi hurls a bolt of lightning at him (his body is later seen when Gillian Anderson and David Duchovny find him slumped in an elevator). *''2008 MTV Movie Awards ''(2008) [Jack Black]: Head explodes when Robert Downey Jr. and Ben Stiller detonate a bomb in Jack's brain, as a promotion for Tropic Thunder. (Played for comic effect.) Deaths in Music Video *''"Wonderboy'' (2001) (Tenacious D music video): Stabbed with his own sword (off-screen) by the Hydra; he dies shortly after emerging from the Hydra's cave. (Played for comic effect.) Black, Jack Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1969 Births Black, Jack Black, Jack Black, Jack Black, Jack Black, Jack Black, Jack Category:Death scenes by burning Black, Jack Black, Jack Category:Atheist Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Martial artists Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by reducing to skeleton Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletes Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Child Actors Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Jewish Category:Drama Stars